Holiday Gift Exchange
by southernsyracuse
Summary: The Titans have a secret santa-like gift exchange.


**Holiday Exchange**

 **Chapter 1**

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all huddled around a small screen in Robin's office where Cyborg was finishing up typing some code into the terminal to the mainframe.

"Starfire, are you sure we should be doing this?" Robin questioned. "I'm pretty sure

"Yes, friend Robin. It will help our friends become closer to one another," the redhead replied. "They have not spent much time in togetherness as of late and I fear they are doing the growing apart. Raven has been spending, if it is possible, even more time in her room."

"It's not just possible, Star. According to access log data, Raven has been spending 35% more time in her room for the last two months. Any time she even sees the Green Bean, its like World War III," Cyborg interjected, typing the last string of characters for his program. "Especially since BB pulled that prank with the showers and she tossed him out the window. Not that his annoying her constantly when he sees her helps matters."

"That's true," Robin replied, deep in thought. "It has been affecting our work as a team in the field. We need them to be 100% focused on the missions, not bickering with one another. Maybe it will help form some understanding between them. Do it"

Cyborg just sighed. "I just hope they don't find out this wasn't as "random" as it was supposed be." He pressed the enter key, starting the program and sending messages across the globe.

* * *

Raven's communicator beeped, alerting her to a new incoming message. It wasn't the attack tones, so she took her time to finish meditating. Her new hobby had been mildly infuriating her lately, so she figured the meditation would go a long way towards fixing the knots she found herself making. After rubbing her hands together in an attempt to regain warmth and feeling lost due to the chill in the air, she picked up the bright yellow device from beside her latest PHD, or "Project Half-Done." Flipping up the cover, she saw the message from the Titans central network.

' _ **Secret holiday gift exchange partners have been drawn.**_

 _ **You will be gifting to…**_ _ **Beast Boy**_ _ **.'**_

' _Oh Azar,'_ she thought. _'Of all the Titans in the world, I get HIM.'_

Clicking his name in the message lead her to the questionnaire they had all be required to fill out for fear of Starfire. The Tamaranean warrior princess had been very insistent that the entire extended Titans network exchange gifts for the winter holiday season this year. Due to the sheer number of them, it was decided that each person would only get a present for one other Titan, drawn at random by the Titans mainframe. The questions they had to answer weren't too intense, though Raven had not been eager to participate. Likes, dislikes, random things they may want. All that sort of thing. She still wasn't fully comfortable with just providing information about herself to anyone, no matter how trivial. But what Starfire wants, Starfire tends to get. Especially since she had mentioned to Robin that it was important to her.

After living together for a decade or so, not too much stood out as unusual in the list compiled by the changeling on the casual scroll through. Favorite foods were obviously tofu and pizza. He didn't like meat, animal products, or the cold. Likes included video games and pranks, among a few other things. What he wanted was a moped, as usual. The only thing Raven gave a second glance to was his favorite color(s).

"Huh," she said aloud to herself. "I would have figured his favorite color would have been green…"

Looking at the pile to her right, her eyes lit up. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as she first thought. She just needed to make a few stops in the city for some books and supplies.

* * *

 _A/N: This idea just came to me while working on things for a Christmas Secret Santa exchange I am a part of. I literally could not do any more work until I started typing it out. I do apologize for the shortness of the first chapter, but I'm a mom to a three year old and I only get so much time to do anything. This will likely be a few chapters in length, hopefully longer than this, and finished by Christmas, child, projects, and sanity permitting. I know I could have saved it to post all later, but I feel it works better like this for now.  
_

 _I don't own anything you may recognize._


End file.
